Ayatollah sciiti
thumb|right|238px|Un Āyatollāh sciita in [[Iran.]] Āyatollāh (arabo: آية الله, āyat Allāh; persiano: آيت‌الله) è un titolo di grado elevato che viene concesso agli esponenti più importanti del clero sciita. Il termine significa segni di Allah o segni di Dio (ayat, segni, plurale di aya, segno; e Allah) e coloro che hanno questo titolo sono esperti in studi islamici come la giurisprudenza, l'etica, la filosofia ed il misticismo. Solitamente essi insegnano in scuole islamiche (hawza). Al di sotto del grado di ayatollah vi è il grado di Hojjatoleslam ( ojjatoleslām) (Prova o Autorità dell'Islam). Non vi è un modo gerarchicamente preciso con cui si possa raggiungere il titolo di Āyatollāh: solitamente esso viene concesso ad uno esperto di studi religiosi che abbia ottenuto la stima, il rispetto e l'ammirazione dei suoi superiori e dei suoi pari grazie alla propria conoscenza del canone islamico ed alla sua condotta, dopo il completamento dei suoi studi nella Hawza. Il più delle volte ciò viene attestato da una sorta di diploma rilasciato dai suoi insegnanti. Una volta ottenuto il titolo, un Āyatollāh può render pubbliche le proprie interpretazioni autentiche delle leggi religiose (Corano, Sunna, Ijma e Aql ), insegnando in una Hawza secondo le proprie competenze e fungendo da punto di riferimento e giudice in materia religiosa. Grandi Āyatollāh Solo pochi dei più importanti Āyatollāh vengono riconosciuti come Grandi Āyatollāh (Āyatollāh al-ʿuzmā, "grande segno di Allah" o "grande segno di Dio"), o marja' al-taqlīd '' ("fonte di emulazione"). Solitamente ciò avviene quando i seguaci di un Āyatollāh fanno riferimento a lui in moltissimi casi e quindi gli chiedono di pubblicare un testo giuridico-religioso che possa fungere da codice di comportamento per i casi più comuni della vita di un musulmano. Questo testo è detto ''Risālat ʿIlmiyya e solitamente è una riscrittura della al-Urwa al-Wuthqa in cui l'ayatollah fornisce la propria interpretazione delle più autentiche fonti religiose islamiche alla luce delle condizioni presenti. In Iraq c'è solitamente un Grande Āyatollāh che è a capo delle Hawza di Najaf (attualmente - luglio 2010 - il Grande Āyatollāh è ʿAlī al-Sīstānī) e pochi altri che collaborano con lui (in questo momento Muḥammad Saʿīd al-Ḥakīm, Muḥammad Isḥāq al-Fayyād e Muḥammad Taqī al-Modarresī). In Libano c'è solitamente un Grande Āyatollāh. Fino al 4 luglio 2010 è stato Hassan Nasrallah. Più numerosi sono i Grandi Āyatollāh che vivono in Iran (specie nella città santa di Qom) e nel resto del mondo sciita, tanto che in totale vi sono più di 20 Grandi Ayatollah. Fra i più noti vi sono ʿAlī Khameneʿī (che in Iran riveste il potente ruolo di Guida Suprema della Rivoluzione Islamica), ʿAlī Montazerī, Jawād Tabrīzī, Kāẓem al-Ḥāʾerī, Moḥammed Fāżel Lankaranī, Moḥammed Ḥoseyn Faḍlullāh e Ṣādiq Ḥoseyni Shīrāzī. Tuttavia, l'Āyatollāh più noto in Occidente è sicuramente Rūḥollāh Khomeynī, che fu il principale leader della Rivoluzione Iraniana del 1979 e che ispirò la Repubblica Islamica che ne uscì, diventandone la Guida Suprema fino alla sua morte (1989). Voci correlate * Lista degli Ayatollah Collegamenti esterni * Slate Magazine's "So you want to be an Ayatollah", discussioni riguardo a come si arriva al titolo di Āyatollāh * http://www.al-shia.com/html/ara/ola/?mod=hayat Categoria:Religione